roleplayrevolutionfandomcom-20200216-history
Thaerisk Cemphier
Thaerisk Cemphier was a faei high priest of the Mother Tree. He is a very wise and intelligent Faei and always wishes to use his wisdom to help others. He is a practioneer of divine magic, and flower magic. These are passive skills the Faei and himself developed. Personality Thaerisk has a peaceful spirit. It is very difficult not to find him enlightened and happy. He is only infuriated when people insult the Mother Tree, or destroy plant/animal life. He has deeply attached himself to Nature, all life around him, taking deeply the concept of the Circle of Life. Religious Views : He believes in the Mother Tree. He believes the Mother Tree is the center of all life and nature in the world. He clings to the concept of the Circle of Life. He believes the other gods may exist, but he does not follow them in any way, making a small acception for seer. He believes the Mother Tree is the reason for the animal life, the plant life, and even the air for humans. He will rage at any humans who use Animals for food, or ruin plants. He believes they are all spawns of the Mother Tree, and should be treated very sacred. He, however, accepts the fact that the Mother Tree was created by the god Seer. However, he believes Mother Tree is the reason humans breathe, and the reason the water continues to flow, including the reason that Faei Foresti s still intact. He honors Seer for starting the Nature of the world, but is in deep honor with the Mother Tree for creating more, and sustaining it. Backstory and Biography : One day in a shadowy, damp, and dark forest, A tree sprang to life, pulling himself out of the wood of the Mother Tree. He wandered around the Mother tree, catering to the plant life, and Animal life. Every morning he planted a rose next to the Mother Tree. . As he started to find a purpose for himself in the forest, he named himself after one of the plants that he named everyday , he named himself Thaerisk. He always stuck by the Mother Tree. He always connected to the nature around him when being near the Mother tree, as well as always humming tunes by the Mother Tree. At age 19, he made himself take care of all the sheep, Pigs, Cow, and other livestock in the Forest. By this time, he had became obsessed with the concept of Life, Nature, and The Circle of life. His other Faei friends had not agreed with many of his actions, including treating natural resources as something sacred, going through extremes to isolate animals from all his Faei brothers. He did not farm the animals, he simply fed them everyday, and made sure they were alright. He eventually got interested in the art of Apothecary. He ended up brewing healing potions to keep his animals healthy, and the plants alive. Eventually he stopped brewing for a time due to running out of the resources needed, and kept his skill of Apothecary inactive. One day, at age 300, Thaerisk was curious to venture further deep into the forest. He had heed the warnings of the tales his Faei brothers told of those venturing outside the Mother Tree, and never returning, becoming one with the forest. He said a goodbye to his brothers, garunteeing he'd return back to the Mother Tree with stories to tell. As he ventured off into the Forest, day turned to night, and eventually the evils of night came out. He had seeked refuge in a small host of leaves. He watched at the horrors of the night, including Skeletons, scowered the forests. Thaerisk had gone into deep praying and meditation to the Mother Tree, and nature. He believed as long as he was hidden, and in the shelter, the evils couldn't touch him. As the mornings rose, some of the evils still scoewered, but most had fled to the dark edges of the forest. As soon as he stepped out of the host of leaves, he saw Bones and arrows even swords laying on the ground. He headed North, sometimes blending in the trees to make sure the evils that still lurk didn't see him. He eventually made it to the shore line. He got on the boat and went along the shore line to see where he'd travel next in the forest. However, the Water quickly pulled his boat out to sea, and it started to rain. As the raining intensified, and the storm intensified, he was pulled away from the forest and the shore-line. His boat was pulled out to the middle of the ocean, ravaged by the storm as lightning struck and fog emerged. 2 days after the storm, Thaerisk and his small boat wash up on the docks of a strange place. Thaerisk eventually wakes up washed up on the docks, not remembering anything since the storm happened, only remembering him getting onto his boat. He meets a dock worker who is very nice, introduced him to the land. He said the land's name was "Alabaster", a Kingdom with the Capital city named Caldaria. The dock worker helps him get a home, and since then he's been making his life in the city, at age 400. In Alabaster Being in Alabaster for a while, Thaerisk makes daily stops to Qajim's Fine Foods. One day he met a guy named Julius. After talking with Julius a while, Julius decided he wanted to make Thaerisk his firewood. Thaerisk quickly ran, Julius ran after him, and it became a very long chase. Thaerisk ran across Alabaster, dashing across the clocktower, all the way to the river. As soon as he reached the river, he floated himself to the other side. Eventually Julius gave up, and walked away in dissapointment. The next day, he went to one of Charlie La Volpe's taverns, and saw Julius again. Julius said that the Tarven is closed, and nothing is going on and hurrridly closed the door shut. He knocked again, a boy named Jim came up, and repeated what Julius said..After waiting outside, the group of people eventually made it near the clock-tower, and beat a masked figure named Lez the Silent. They all pilled up on him, leaving Thaerisk to only dread in fear. Thaerisk did speak out against the capture of Lez, but then a girl threatened to light him on fire. Only allowing him to run. Soon, he met a farmer named Isaac who was originally from the Union but came to visit Alabaster. He then again saw Lez, who told him the group of people beating him up earlier were planning to kill Arch Admiral Erecus of the Union of the Tower. Thaerisk, shocked, quickly left for home and planned a trip for the Union. Before going to the union, he once again went to the resteraunt and talked to the daily man there - Jacard Hiekman, the richest person of the two kingdoms. As it got dark, he went back to his house and got rest. A couple days back Thaerisk had remembered he tried to perfrom a Faei-flower based Ritual on a man called Novus to drive a powerful negative curse from him. However, the ritual failed, and the cursed remained. He still wonders why his ritual had failed. In the Union As soon as day-rise struck, he made a 1 day sail to the Union, to stay for a 3 day stay. As soon as he docked in the Union, he felt the fresh air and countryside lifestyle. He walked through the lands of the Union, eventually reaching the city. As he reached the city he discovered the Arch Admiral was at a tarven, so, he opened the door to the tarven. He spoke to the bartender, Annabelle, she told he could go upstairs if he pleased. He walked upstairs as the Admiral introduced himself, suprisingly, when Thaerisk told him about the assassination attempts the Admiral already knew. The admiral explained everything, eventually Thaerisk, after talking with the Arch Admiral a few more times and a city guard, went back to the Calderia. While in Amrith he viewed the beautiful farms, ate from the trees, and visited local shops around town. Thaerisk's adventures. As he went back to Alabaster, he decided he wanted to plan a week long trip to Faei forest. To connect to nature and his defensive techniques. After doing his daily routine, tending to his flowers and roses, talking to people and going to the resteraunt, he gathered supplies and set off for Faei Forest. He is currently in Faei Forest, in a shelter that has been built there by an unknown person. He is expected to bring a journal back with him on his trips to the forest. Thaerisk currently resides in Amrith, after being transferred into the Queen's Inner Circle. The pendant After Thaerisk came from the Forest, he came across a boy that had a pendant. They went to the pond with Ayorukui. The demon that possessed the boy through the pendant eventually came through, and put a devastating hold on the boy. The demon then tried to tempt the other boy, and succeeded. As thaerisk stood in his flower-circle, muttering words of Mother Tree and seer, trying to cast the demon out the boy slowly walked to him. Thaerisk ran to the docks, soon enough a man named Damian waddled along. The demon and Damian erupted into a fight as Thaerisk went to go get Lezario's son. When thaerisk returned he found damian all sliced up, bleeding. Before Thaerisk could heal Damian, Hynduko/the demon ordered him to stop. Hyundko kicked Damian into the ocean, and Damian bled to death. Lezario's son then held Hyundko a axe to chop up Thaerisk, he hit thaerisk to his knees. Thaerisk then said his famous catch phrase "You'll get me one day, but not today!" And rolled into the water. He is photosynophsis to take the water in as food, and when he got an opprotunity go onto the dock and survived. The witch hunt 2 days after the incident with the Pendant boy, Thaerisk took a visit to the clocktower grounds. He talked with a friend of his until a man named Professor Edward Halmex came along. Thaerisk talked about magic and how he believed in it. The professor, however, did not believe in magic and asked Thaerisk to prove it. Thaerisk took him to Draglance's tent, even though the substansial magical energy coming from the tent, it still was not enough proof. They both argued until they attracted a crowd, a elf named Eluassine also argued. This was until they attracted Lucius and Jack Atlas. Angry with the tree, in the crowd's argeement, Lucius took a axe and chopped at Thaerisk's arm. To let his opponet escape, Lucius granted Thaerisk permission to flee, only to be hunted down. Thaerisk fled to his home, healed himself, and headed to the docks. There he saw the pendant boy again, but he was not possessed this time. However, 5 people came running around the cornor, Thaerisk quickly hid behind Hyundko. They told the boy to stand down and go, he did and he ran. Thaerisk then ran to the pond where he used to conduct his rituals. As the crowd followed, arrows rain down from the Pendant boy, Hynduko's bow. Some were hit and survived, the hunt ended once he got near hynduko, and everyone gave up. There was a small argument between Professor and Thaerisk, but it ended and thaerisk went back to his life. He was almost certain he was moving out of Alabaster. The Queen Later when a Orc named Yay came in and terrorized town, the Queen of the Union of the Tower stumbled along. Suprised, Thaerisk rushed to her, exchanged small talk, and then they are taken to the resteraunt. They were given a private room, however upstairs got crowded with people who wanted to see the Queen. The queen talked to Thaerisk about a magical adviser slot. He said he was willing to accept, but before they could seal and agreement the Queen was rushed out of the building due to the looming danger upstairs. They were taken to the union. When he got to the union, Thaerisk went to the palace with Hagrick who decided to tag along. They went into the throne room with the queen and she made him an official citizen of the Union. After that, he then made him her Magical adviser on her inner circle. The queen went to rest, and sent Thaerisk to Calderia to find information on Draglance the Grey. He found nothing there, and is currently traveling to and from Amrith and Calderia. Death Thaerisk cemphier died by the blade of a general. Thaerisk will be remembered as a great influence throughout the lands.